


A Weekend of Exploration

by andrewminyrd



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry, Blow Jobs, Experimentation, Finger Sucking, M/M, Porn With Plot, WroetoMD, basically just harry exploring his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyrd/pseuds/andrewminyrd
Summary: Chris helps Harry figure shit out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut, so idk if it's any good
> 
> inspired by @princessrosberg

Katie sat down on the bed next to Harry and took his hands in hers. “I’ve been thinking about what you told me.” Surprised, Harry looked up from his phone and asked suspiciously: “And what would that be?” Suddenly a little awkward, Katie hid her face behind her hair. “You know, last weekend after the night out in bed.” “Oh”, mumbled Harry and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. “You can just disregard that. I was drunk and you know I love you more than anything. It really was nothing.”, he said with his typical smiling head shake. Katie nodded. “I know that, but still…” She took a deep breath and continued. “I don’t wanna be the girl who stopped you from living your life fully. I don’t want you to hate me when we’re forty.” Harry sighed.

A few months ago, Harry had told her that he was bisexual. He had known himself for a while before that, but what did it really matter? It wasn’t like it was going to change anything. He loved Katie with all his heart and though he was curious, he would never act on his curiosity, so as not to hurt her. Last week after they had had sex, he drunkenly suggested they have a threesome, because he wanted to kiss a guy at least once in his life. Understandably Katie wasn’t too convinced. Not because Harry would sleep with a man or even because she didn’t want to share him with someone, but because she didn’t want some random bloke to see her naked or feel her up. That just wasn’t her. And he completely got her reasoning.

That’s why he now said: “I don’t wanna force you to do anything you don’t want to do.” “I know”, Katie said reassuringly. “That’s why I worked out a plan.” “A plan?”, Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. She nodded eagerly. “You’re staying with Chris this weekend, right?” “Yes?” He paused. “And what? You want me to go looking for dick in Jersey?” “Harry!”, she exclaimed at his crude way of getting to the point. They both laughed for a second. “Not exactly…” Again, she avoided Harry’s eyes. “You know that Chris likes you?” “What do you mean?”, he said with a puzzled expression. “Have you never noticed how he behaves around you, how he looks at you?” “No?” “He definitely has a little crush on you, Harry.” Perplexed, Harry brushed his fingers through his hair. “You really think so?” Katie just nodded. “And what should I do about that?” Now it was Katie’s turn to look dumbfounded. “Obviously have sex with him.” “What?!” Harry jumped up from the bed and started pacing the room in agitation. “Are you being serious? You know we’re friends, don’t you?” “Yes, I know. And I trust you.” “Do you really think that would…?” Harry stopped pacing right in front of her and took her face in his hands. “Are you one hundred per cent sure about this?” “Yes, babe.” She looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

Harry would stay at Chris’s house over the weekend and then visit his family for a few days since his hometown was so close by. Chris picked him up from the airport in his new car. They exchanged greetings, talked about what they wanted to do, what they wanted to film and how their lives had been. Even though Harry was a little more nervous and fidgety than normal, Chris didn’t notice. They decided to film all afternoon, so they could spend the rest of the weekend doing whatever they wanted. For Harry’s channel, they recorded a football challenge on the pitch down the road.

After finishing it, they went back to the house gladly due to the wind outside, that kept blowing in their faces. Once they had changed their outfits to something less football-related, they sat down in front of Chris’s desk to film. While setting up the camera Chris tried fixing his hair in the viewfinder and Harry couldn’t stop himself from staring. He had never noticed the small birthmarks on his nose and his cheeks and couldn’t help but wonder what else he had never noticed about his friend. “What? Do I have something on my face?”, asked Chris self-consciously. “No no, you’re good”, answered Harry and pried his eyes off him. Playing FIFA required all his attention, but still, he couldn’t manage to focus on the game. Underneath the desk, their thighs kept bumping into each other and remained there for just seconds too long. Every time Harry trained his eyes hard on the monitor to avoid looking at Chris. He was almost relieved when Chris scored the last goal and the video was over. If this weekend continued to be this awkward, it would be a nightmare. Harry vowed to get the daunting conversation over with as soon as possible.

While Chris was in the shower Harry made up his bed on the couch in Chris’s room. When he was done and couldn’t find anything else to do, he flopped down on the couch and started nervously playing with his feet, a habit he could never quite get rid of. Was he really about to do this? He could hear Chris rummaging around in the next room over and imagined what he was wearing – or rather what he was not wearing. At that moment the door opened and Chris strolled in, dressed in only his pyjama pants. As if stung Harry jumped up from the couch, tried to say something but instead just fiddled with his hands in front of his body. Chris gave him a weird look but chose to stay silent as well. After a short awkward moment, Chris asked “So, what do you want to do? Wanna play FIFA? Or watch a movie?” Harry still didn’t say anything but went up to the door and closed it behind Chris. He sent him a puzzled look in return. “Harry?” “I talked to Katie about you this week.” “You did?” Chris raised his eyebrows. “Yes, and she mentioned something.” “She did?”, asked Chris warily. Harry took a deep breath and a step closer. “She thinks you like me.” Harry flicked his tongue over his lips to keep them from drying out. “Oh”, Chris was taken aback. “Harry, if that bothers you, I’m sorry.” That meant she was right, Chris actually liked him. For a moment Harry didn’t know what to do or say. “No no no. It’s fine. I… I’m actually here…”, he stopped himself and looked down at his feet. “You’re what?”, asked Chris and reached out to touch his arm, trying to comfort him. “Katiethinksweshouldhookup”, Harry blurted out. “What?!” Chris started laughing violently. Harry just stood there, waiting for a different reaction while Chris gasped for air, cackling to himself. “I’m being serious, mate”, grumbled Harry a little frustrated. As Chris calmed down, he tried to clarify the situation so it would make sense to himself. “Your girlfriend wants us to have sex, so she can fulfil her weird fantasies like all your little fangirls out there?” “No, wtf!” Exasperated, Harry let himself fall onto Chris’s mattress and explained the situation. “Aha”, said Chris after Harry had finished. “So, was it just Katie’s idea or do you actually want to fuck?” He was standing over Harry now, his arms crossed, looking down at him with raised brows, his eyes glinting. Harry swallowed. “I think I do.” His voice was raspy.

Chris put his hands next to either side of Harry’s body and leaned down. “Are you sure?” Harry barely managed a nod before Chris’ lips met his, hot and insistent. Harry’s lips parted to let Chris’ wet tongue slip through. Chris’ hands wandered up Harry’s chest to his neck where he pulled him closer to himself. A desperate moan escaped Harry’s lips as Chris began kissing his neck and pushing his hands under his yellow shirt. Ripples ran down his spine at being touched like that. He arched into him, his crotch rubbing against Chris’ thigh. They fumbled with their shirts, eventually tossing them off the bed. Harry took in the glorious sight that were Chris’ abs. Reaching out, he ran his fingers from his collarbone to his bellybutton and felt Chris shiver beneath them. Harry shifted back a little, so Chris could put all his weight on him. Every inch of Harry’s skin that touched his burned with desire. He grabbed Chris’ shoulders and turned him over, so he was on top of him. They were both panting hard. Their kisses grew deeper and the friction between them grew unbearable. Chris rolled out from underneath Harry, which he regarded with an unhappy outbreath that tousled his hair. “I’ve wanted this for so long”, gasped Chris as he bent back over to unzip Harry’s trousers. Harry’s throbbing cock jumped right into Chris’ hand as he pulled Harry’s pants down too. With a practised motion, Chris wrapped his lips around Harry’s cock and swirled his tongue around the tip. “Fuck Chris”, moaned Harry and pulled his hands up into his hair to have something to hold onto. Without breaking eye contact Chris took his full member into his dripping wet mouth. Harry couldn’t take it very long and whimpered quietly as he came in Chris’ mouth. After he had swallowed, a little dribble of come still lingered on his chin. He wiped it off with his fingers, deliberately slipping them into his parted mouth and sucking clean each one. Harry watched this spectacle with lust-filled hungry eyes.

Too late, Harry realised he was probably expected to reciprocate the favour. “Oh wait, should I?” “No,” Chris waved it off and crawled over to Harry’s chest. “You said you wanted to explore your sexuality. So we’ll do the gayest thing gay sex has to offer.” “Anal?”, asked Harry, excitement lighting up his eyes. His constant pondering could finally cease. Chris nodded and grinned at his enthusiasm. “We’ll just wait a few minutes until you’re ready again.” “Oh I’m ready, trust me.” “I mean until your little Harry is ready again”, said Chris looking down. Harry pulled him closer. “You could help with that.” Their mouths met, their hands hungrily grabbing at each other’s chests. As Chris felt Harry’s cock growing harder, he reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a condom and a tube of lube. He covered two of his fingers with lube and started massaging Harry’s asshole. Harry groaned which made him smirk. He slid one finger in and watched Harry squirm underneath him. “Jesus Chris”, he whimpered as Chris moved the finger in just the right way to make Harry arch into him. With a quick gesture, he signalled Harry to turn around. Chris placed his cock slick with lube behind Harry and slowly pushed in. Pure bliss pulsed through Harry’s body. Chris grabbed his hips and thrust further inside. “Oh my fucking god!”, screamed Harry and Chris too closed his eyes and revelled in the sensation. Chris’ thrusts became harder and more rapid as the sensation increased. Harry took his own cock in his hand and began stroking it desperately. He was almost there. With a last heavy push, Chris came and just seconds later Harry followed.

Exhausted, they let themselves fall onto the mattress and just looked at each other for a moment. “Wow, that was something”, whispered Chris. “Yeah”, said Harry, turning on his back. “Katie really did us a favour there.” Chris looked stumped. He had completely forgotten about her. “I’ll just go clean myself up real quick”, he excused himself and got up to go to the bathroom. There, he tossed the condom in the bin and looked at himself in the mirror. He had known that nothing more would come from this. Harry loved Katie and this was just a self-exploration-thing for him. Chris told himself he could deal with that. After all, his crush on Harry was just that, a crush, based on nothing but physical attraction. He took a deep breath and returned to his bed, cuddling up to Harry. The Guernsey boy smirked down at him. “Did you have to make sure your hair looked good?” “Don’t have to. It always does”, he retorted with a smile of his own.

Harry settled down in Chris’ arms, gently stroking his stomach. A quiet sombreness descended upon them. “How did you know you were gay?”, asked Harry. He had known Chris was gay for a few years now since Chris had told him while hanging out one time. “I have sort of always known. There wasn’t just one moment. I knew I liked boys and when I realised what gay meant, I could finally put a word to it.” Harry looked curious to know more, so he continued. “I told my family and my close friends by the time I was in secondary school, but you know, I’ll never tell the public. If most of my subscribers were girls I might have. But in my situation, I’d destroy my livelihood.” Harry nodded solemnly. “Maybe when I’m forty and about to get married, I will. But who knows? I’m just gonna focus on the now.” Harry cuddled up closer to Chris and not long after, they were sleeping, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry woke nestled into the sheets. Drowsily, he lifted his head from the pillow and saw that Chris was still sleeping soundly. His mouth hung slightly open and his face was turned away. Harry toyed with the idea of waking him with a scare but instead opted for the gentler alternative. With small kisses, Harry worked his way up Chris’ arm to his neck. Chris reluctantly opened his eyes halfway just to close them again. He purred happily as Harry swirled his tongue over his collarbone and bit into the sensitive skin of his neck. His mouth would surely leave a mark. Harry’s tongue slid farther down, reaching Chris’ chest. Harry relished in the slightly salty taste and the moans he coaxed from Chris as his tongue circled his nipple. Licking his way down Chris’ upper body, he finally reached his destination. Harry had never given a blowjob before, but he had gotten one plenty of times, so he was fairly certain he knew how. He started at the base of Chris’ cock and slid his tongue up the shaft, which elicited a gasp from Chris. He closed his lips around Chris’ cock and started moving up and down. Desperately, Chris jerked his hip up into him. This experience wasn’t as bad as Harry had thought it would be. He quite enjoyed watching Chris struggle for breath and wriggling in ecstasy, knowing his doing was the reason. “Fuck Harry, I'm coming!”, groaned Chris desperately. Harry removed his lips and with a few expert strokes pushed Chris over the edge. With a shout, Chris came all over his own chest. Harry grinned at seeing what a mess he had made of the normally so composed man. “God Harry, I didn’t know you had such secret talents.” “I'm good with my tongue, what can I say”, retorted Harry. “Well, now I’ve got to clean myself up. Wanna shower?” Harry just smiled knowingly and followed Chris into the bathroom.

Chris turned the shower on and once it reached the right temperature, he stepped in. It was one of those showers that were shower and bathtub all in one. Harry struggled to get over the side since his arse was still a little sore from last night. He put one foot in and promptly slipped on the wet ceramic. While Chris laughed at him, Harry took the opportunity to slide around in the spacious bathtub. “Why don’t we just have a bath instead of a boring shower?”, Harry suggested looking mischievously up at Chris. Before he could answer Harry gathered momentum, slid down the slanted side of the bathtub and rammed his feet straight into Chris’s. Without really realising what was happening, Chris tumbled down right onto Harry. “Well, this has taken a turn”, remarked Chris and closed the drain, so the bathtub would fill. Their mouths met almost instantly, their hands gliding over each other’s bodies. As the water around them rose, their lower regions rubbed against each other and Harry felt Chris’ cock grow hard again. Chris reached down grabbing both their dicks in one hand and started stroking them. The friction and Chris’s merciless tugging made Harry shiver despite the warm water they were in. Their panting grew louder, their rhythm more frantic, their kisses rougher until they both reached climax. Their come turned the water white in places. For a short moment, they lay down in the tepid dirty water to let themselves calm down. “I really didn’t imagine the weekend going like this”, chuckled Chris. “Shut up, ya bastard. You love it.” Chris just smiled and kissed the top of Harry’s head.

Afterwards, they stood up to take a shower for real now. They covered each other in soap and Chris scolded Harry for managing to get water on the bloody ceiling. “You’re the reason we’re gonna have mould!” “As if”, said Harry and aimed the water at Chris’ face instead.

For lunch, they ate with Chris’ family in the kitchen downstairs. Their feet kept touching under the table. They spent the afternoon playing a friendly football match with Chris’ friends. The team Chris and Harry were on lost, but still, they were in a good mood when they returned home. After dinner they went to Chris’ room, trying to decide what to do. “So, do you wanna go down to the pub?”, Chris asked reluctantly. His mates had invited them on a night out, which Harry usually never turned down. Harry shrugged, not too keen on the idea, but it was Chris’ decision after all since they were his friends. “Harry?”, Chris repeated. Since it was Harry’s last night of freedom to do whatever he wanted, he did not want to waste it. “Let’s just stay in. Maybe we could drink a couple beers by ourselves.” Chris seemed visibly relieved at that answer. He too had hoped to get a last night alone with Harry. They put the TV on and Chris grabbed a couple of beers from the kitchen.

When Chris returned Harry had settled into the bed cushions and switched to a reality TV program. Chris handed him his beer and put his arm around Harry to pull him closer. Harry rested his head in the hollow of Chris’ shoulder and sighed happily. “Are you gonna miss me?”, asked Chris trying to sound innocuous. Harry stopped in his tracks and sat up. “Why would you say that?”, he asked slightly irritated. Chris didn’t back down. “Well, are you?” “It’s not like that. You know that, mate.” “Well uh, you have it easy. You can just go back to Katie, while I’ll be the one left behind. Alone.” At once Harry jumped from the bed and started pacing the room. “You knew what you’d get yourself into, Chris. It’s not like I told you I was going to leave her.” “Doesn’t it still feel a little unfair to you?” Chris was standing now too. “You’re using me to figure out your sexuality and don’t give a fuck about how I feel.” Harry looked a little defeated. “I thought you were okay with it.” “You thought so, huh?” “Stop trying to pin this on me! I told you what my intentions were!” There was anger in Harry’s voice now. Chris took a step closer. “Then stop fucking cuddling me and stick to the fucking.” Harry was struck silent but still registered the glint in Chris’ eyes. Suddenly his mouth was on Harry’s and Chris pushed him back into the wall. The only thing Harry felt were Chris’ lips and body pressed against him, hot and ferocious. Chris’ hands were to either side of Harry’s head, his crotch rubbing against Harry’s own. Chris went on to kiss Harry’s neck, making a wet trail down to his collarbone. Impatience propelled Harry to shove Chris back and onto the bed. Harry straddled him with his hips and proceeded to pull his shirt off. 

The “Chris!” from outside was buried under the panting and rustling. Only when the door flung open revealing Chris’ Mum standing in the doorway, did the boys look up. Harry’s arm was still caught in his shirt sleeve and Chris couldn’t move, stuck underneath Harry. Though she just mumbled a mortified “Sorry” and quickly retreated, they could still see the blush that had coloured her cheeks. “Oops”, laughed Harry. “Looks like we scarred your poor mother.” “Hmm, we can’t change that now, can we?”, said Chris mischievously and pulled Harry back down to him. Harry’s fingers traced Chris’ chest, savouring the firm softness of his body. A small moan escaped his lips in between the kissing. With some haste, they took off their trousers and pants to let every inch of their skin touch. Their cocks rubbed against each other, but it just wasn’t enough. They wanted more. More friction. More closeness. More. They rolled around, sweating, panting, until Chris was on top of Harry. Again, Chris got the lube from his drawer, but this time he wasn’t as gentle as to slide his fingers in first. Though he put his cock in slowly, Harry still whimpered underneath him. In pain, but also out of pleasure. Feeling Chris inside of him was just too fucking good. “Chris”, he pleaded with a hoarse voice. “More.” Chris obliged gladly. He hardened his thrusts, changing the angle to hit that sweet spot. Harry threw his head back and clenched the sheets with his fists. Chris just couldn’t resist his deliciously parted lips and slipped his middle and index fingers into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s tongue immediately started to circle them with slow swirling motions. This was the last straw that pushed Chris over the edge. Harry came too, biting down hard on Chris’ fingers to suppress a scream.

Meanwhile in the kitchen…  
Another loud thumping sound came from upstairs. Kelly, Chris’ sister, looked up from her cup of tea. Confused, she asked her mother: “What are they doing up there? Are they filming indoor football challenges?” Her mother buried her nose deeper in her newspaper and decided that sometimes, it was probably smarter to say nothing.

When packing his few belongings in the morning, Harry’s eyes fell onto his unused couch bed. He hadn’t slept in it at all, hadn’t gotten much sleep in general. He grinned to himself. Chris called from downstairs to ask if he was ready. After grabbing his bag, he scurried downstairs to meet Chris by his car. On the drive to the airport, their conversation went from when they’d upload, to how Harry’s friends in London were, to what Chris had planned for his birthday. Only when the airport was already in sight, Chris mentioned their fight. “You know, I didn’t really mean what I said last night. I was just angry.” “I know. I’m not mad”, said Harry solemnly. “I know you needed this and I’m happy I could help. And anyway, it’s not like I didn’t enjoy our time together.” He smirked. Harry turned to him with a soft smile on his lips. “I’m really glad it was you.” And there it was. Peace.

Once they arrived at the airport, Harry gave Chris a small pat on the shoulder since Chris wasn’t the hugging type and turned around to leave. Suddenly he felt Chris’ hand encase his wrist, so he turned back. “Thank you for the weekend”, said Chris softly. He pulled Harry into a hug and for a few seconds, they sank into an intimate embrace.

Harry spent his next few days with his family and his friends from the island. It was nice, but still, his thoughts kept wandering back to the weekend way too often. It’s not like he was longing to have Chris back, but he definitely mourned the loss of their nights together. The flight back was unremarkable. When exiting the landing area with all its shops, an idea came to him. He told the cab driver, that would bring him to Katie’s flat, to add a quick stop at a different address.

Katie welcomed him with open arms. He fell into her hug and sighed. “I’ve missed you.” “Same here.” She smiled and took his face into her hands as to check for a change in his appearance. “You look like you’ve had a nice week.” “I did”, grinned Harry. “And look, I brought you a present.” He held out a mid-sized box with a bow around it. Katie’s eyebrows furrowed. “What is it?” “Open it and see for yourself.” Cautiously she untied the bow and lifted the lid. She burst out laughing as she recognised what was inside of it.

A huge pink strap-on-dildo.


End file.
